Un prometido para navidad
by Diana Mitsuko de Kou
Summary: Una reunión familiar, un prometido y una pequeña aventura le demostrara a Serenity que el amor a primera vista si existe. Regalo de Navidad para Maria Angélica


**_"Un prometido para Navidad"_**

 _ **Por: Diana Mitsuko**_

 _ **Declaimer: E**_ _sta el historia es un regalo para_ _ **María Angélica Opazo,**_ _hermosa esperó te guste y lo disfrutes como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ti._

 _Bien aclaró que los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos por desgracias si no de la grandiosa Naoko, de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se quedaría con Darien Chiba si no con el sexy, arrogante y tierno ¡Seiya Kou!_

 _ **19 de Diciembre**_

Este sería su último viaje, el último que haría hacia Londres. Tenía aproximadamente dos años que no veía a su familia casi el mismo tiempo que tenía su hermana Minako de casada.

No era que Serena odiará su largo linaje galés pero ella realmente amaba vivir en América con su vida modesta como estudiante de L.A University y su empleo de medio tiempo como locutora de radio.

-Buenas tardes pasajeros, habla su Capitán, diez minutos para arribar al aeropuerto de París-

Serena miró una vez más por la ventanilla del avión y suspiro profundamente, intuía lo que su familia tenía preparado para ella.

Lo supo hace tres años cuando se reunieron para celebrar la Noche Buena el día en el que le presentaron a su prometido el Duque de Snowdon. Su nombre, Darien Chiba el hombre más frío y voluble que había conocido en la corte británica. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al recordar cómo había acabado con la paciencia del Duque al llamarlo insecto de la burda sociedad aristócrata claro jamás lo diría así pero se lo dio a entender y este finalizó su compromiso con ella.

No, ella realmente quería un matrimonio basado en amor y no impuesto por su familia como el de Minako, claro la diferencia se dio cuando su hermana conoció a su esposo el Duque de Kent del cual se enamoró al conocerlo o eso era lo que su hermana le había dicho amor a primera vista ¿realmente existía?

Fue lo primero que se pregunto al oír la historia de su hermana a todo esto ella no tenía la fortuna de conocerlo ya que no estuvo presente en la boda.

-Señorita hemos arribado- le mencionó la joven azafata.

Serena miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya casi todos los pasajeros había bajado del avión

-Gracias- dijo Serena apenada.

-Esperamos que su viaje haya sido placentero-se despidió la joven azafata con una sonrisa.

La rubia le correspondió sonriendo también había decidido llegar a París, donde vivía ahora su hermana por un tiempo con su joven esposo.

Al salir del aeropuerto se encontró reflejada sólo por un instante ante unos exquisitos ojos zafiros que le robaron el aliento por unos segundos. Un poco perturbada subió al carro que le esperaba.

En pocos minutos estaba frente a ella un modesto hotel.

-París es tan bello en esta época- susurro con melancolía la rubia mientras observaba la vista recargada en el balcón de su habitación. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta se escucharon -¿Si?-preguntó antes de abrir pero no hallo respuesta, indecisa abrió la puerta encontrándose con una hermosa joven rubia, de tez blanca y con una hermosa mirada celeste -¡Mina!-exclamó sorprendida para después verse envuelta en un cálido abrazo.

-Sere, éstas tan diferente, tu cabello-dijo acariciándolo sorprendida.

-está bien sólo son extensiones de color negro, hasta que mi vida no me pertenezca no puedo hacer nada con el, ni con mi propio cuerpo- le dijo tranquilizándole- ¿vienés con tu esposó?-

-no Yaten se encuentra en estos momentos en una reunión- respondió su hermana- él realmente te quiere conocer Sere-

-no tiene caso Mina después de que pase Navidad yo desapareceré del mundo- Serena camino hasta su cama donde se sentó bajo la sería mirada de su hermana

-"pretende hacerlo"-pensó Minako algo triste- eres tan cabeza dura -dudo un poco en continuar- pero te amo y sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo- volvió abrazar una vez más a su hermana- eres tan parecida al hermano mayor de Yaten, los dos amantes de su libertad a tal punto que la pobre de mi Suegra ya tiene arrugas y canas verdes- soltó sin medir sus palabras.

Serena la miró sorprendida para después soltarse a reír las dos juntas. Cuando Minako hablaba con su hermana no tenía que seguir protocolos y mucho menos la guardar la compostura eso era lo que más extrañaba al tener a Serena lejos.

Después de platicar por más de dos horas de banalidades Minako se retiró de la habitación de su hermana no sin antes quedar en la promesa de que pasarían juntas el mayor tiempo posible cuando la rubia llegara a Londres.

 _ **20 de Diciembre**_

Serena paseaba muy temprano por las calles de París quería admirar la ciudad antes de ir de nuevo al aeropuerto, después de su larga caminata y unas pequeñas compras, un recuerdo no tan lejano le vino a la mente, aquellos exquisitos ojos color zafiro, en contraste con aquella piel tan blanca y ese cabello azabache tan largo recogido en una coleta, se sorprendió a si misma sonrojada ante el recuerdo y como había evaluado cada facción del chico.

Tres horas más tarde Serena se encontraba dentro del aeropuerto intentando comprar su boleto a Londres.

-lo sentimos señorita pero todos nuestros vuelos están saturados, además que dos de ellos están cancelados- se disculpaba la chica.

-¡Cancelados! ¿por que?- preguntó sorprendida.

La nieve, está nevando muy fuerte en Londres -respondió una voz masculina.

Serena volteo a ver al dueño de dicha voz y se encontró con el mismo joven que vio ayer.

La miraba directamente a los ojos hasta ese momento se percató de lo alto que era, no tan alto como Darien o como Haruka un amigo de la universidad que media uno noventa pero si lo suficientemente alto, cuerpo atlético a pesar de llevar una chaqueta de cuero era realmente bello, justo como diría Minako.

¡Oh no! su hermana ella justo ayer en la noche tomó un vuelo hacia Londres.

-señorita le sugiero que use el tren- mencionó en voz baja la empleada

-Gracias- respondió la rubia.

Se encaminó a la salida evitando al chico que le observaba.

-no tiene caso que ir-dijo de pronto el chico caminado a su lado-haya es una locura, mucha gente tomó la sugerencia de la encargada-Serena giro para verlo detenidamente- por cierto mi nombre en Seiya, Seiya Kou- se presentó el chico. Serena se quedó pensativa unos segundos Kou ese apellido le sonaba pero de donde era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

Pensó en decirle su nombre pero se limitó a decirle el nombre que llevaba en América.

-Tsukino, Serena Tsukino- dijo sonriendo

-un bello nombre para una bella dama-

-¿siempre eres así con todas las chicas?-preguntó viendo el desconcierto en la cara del joven-¿no te dijo tu madre que no debías hablar con desconocidos?- notó el sonrojo de sus propias mejillas y una suave risa escapó de los labios del joven.

-¿soy tan atrevido?-preguntó el joven, Serena sólo lo observó y por primera vez en toda la conversación Seiya se sonrojo- me gustaría disculparme-le dijo mientras toma la mano de la rubia y sin previo aviso deposita un beso en ella-pero sólo he confirmado un hecho-

¡Madre mía! Pensó Serena sabía de ante mano que estaba más que sonrojada y su blanca piel no le ayudaba en nada. Era la primera vez que se topaba con un verdadero Casanova.

Una vez su madre le dijo que ellos eran verdaderos lobos y que si se descuidaba la podrían morder.

-¿es verdad lo que dice sobre la estación del tren?- preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-así es- respondió Seiya-yo también trató de llegar a Londres para Navidad, supongo que no queda más que ir en autobús el viaje es más largo cerca de seis a ocho horas-

-sería un largo viaje- susurro pensativa Serena

-Un coche no es mala opción- dijo de pronto el chico. Serena casi se le escapa una sonora carcajada, ese chico realmente era gracioso ir en auto de París a Londres claro no era mala idea había barcos que transportaban los autos excepto por la costosa gasolina que no todo el mundo se podía permitir.

-creó que es más fácil ir en tren- comentó Serena.

Seiya sonrió y observó atentamente a la rubia frente a él. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con ella quedo sumamente cautivado, a pesar de su look americano y su vestimenta negra, sus ojos celestes eran más que puros, eran tiernos e irradiaban una inocencia que jamás había visto antes.

-sería demasiado atrevimiento...-dudó unos segundos- si te propongo que ¿viajemos juntos?-

Serena lo miró sonrojada, su proposición era más que atrevida, sin embargo por una extraña razón su corazón estaba acelerado y su boca de repente la sintió más que seca... ¿Que pensaria su padre si la viera en un momento tan bochornoso como ese? ¿Como reaccionaria su madre al escuchar tan atrevida proposición?

Claro en América una chica pueda hacer con su vida lo que le de en gana pero ella no era una chica cualquiera que se podía permitir ser vista viajando cerca de un joven y también recordaba que no estaba en América.

Pero que no era acaso que ella deseaba en la vida ser una chica normal, dejar los formalismo y etiquetas atrás, entonces porque de repente le costaba trabajo responder a la proposición del joven Seiya.

-quiero suponer que sólo hasta la estación del tren ¿cierto?-pregunto

-bueno... supongo que eso seria un avance-dijo el joven azabache mientras sonreía tan galantemente y justo ahí una vez mas Serena perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se miraban mutuamente y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras las palpitaciones de sus jóvenes corazones se aceleraba...

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
